Fare collection for public and private transportation systems generally requires that the transit user purchases a ticket prior to entry into the transportation system, followed by the user presenting the purchased ticket at a gate either to a machine (in an automated fare collection system) or to a transit personnel. As transportation systems become burdened with increased ridership, ticketing gates become increasingly congested, causing delays to transit users and increased costs to the transportation systems. Another issue exists where transportation systems are unable to provide a hands-free approach for wheelchair users who may have difficulty presenting a paper ticket prior to entry. Systems and methods for increased efficiency in the area are needed.